


Full Circle

by BugontheRug



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M, Post Season 2, Short One Shot, life gets in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Things come full circle when a stranger shows up in Michael's camp.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first contribution to this fandom is so bittersweet, but when your muse is like "This is the one!" you got to follow through. I'm usually a strong HEA kinda girl so next time my friends, next time.

Michael cut into the deer hanging in front of him, feeling the resistance of the flesh against the blade of his knife. The blood soaking into his sleeves was still warm and the drying blood coating his arms to his elbows began to flake and itch. He wiped some sweat from his forehead, not caring that a smear of red was left behind. He’d have to wash up after this anyway.

The sound of sticks snapping and shoes dragging alerted Michael that a stranger was in his midst. No one in the Black Wolf would be making such a racket. He finished his cut before wiping the blade on his shirt and handing it off to someone else.

He turned around and was met with a ghost. In front of him, tied up and surrounded by his scouts was a young man. He was bare faced and pale, dressed like he just got off a ship from England for there was not an inch of fur on him.

“Why are you here?” he asked. Michael was overcome with a sense of deja vu. If he didn’t know for a fact that Benton was six feet under, he’d assume this boy was here to spy on him like he was once tasked to do.

“I’m here to learn from you. Learn the fur trade.” The Irish lilt in this voice filled Michael with a sense of fondness and longing. He himself had lost his lilt to the wilds of the Frontier.

He contemplated what he should do. Is this how Harp felt faced with him? Seeing someone that was a ghost of your own self, what do you do? Take them under your wing and teach them everything you’ve learned like Harp had done for him? 

But Michael knew his life could’ve been drastically different if Harp hadn’t consumed him so fully. He would’ve gone away with Clenna, married her. Who knows what that life would’ve been like, but he knew it would be nothing like this. 

Michael loved his life. Loved how wild he’d become. But he knew it came with a cost. He knew all too well how the wilderness could seduce, how easy it was to hand over your life, loyalty and heart. Michael still had a hallow cavity in his chest even though it’s been years since Harp had disappeared on him for the second time. It took almost as long for him to realize he wasn’t coming back this time. Would he do something like this to this young, wide eyed man in front of him? Could he risk it?

“No.” 

“No? What do ye mean no?” the young man demanded.

“I’ll not teach you. I’m going to give you some money and a coat and you’re going to go to Montreal. Ask around to find the house of Samuel Grant and ask for Ms. Clenna. Tell her Michael sent you. She’ll take care of you.” Michael turned, motioning to his men listening nearby to fulfill his requests.

“No!” Michael heard struggling behind him and turned around to see the young man on his knees struggling against his men. “Declan Harp sent me to you! Said you’d teach me! I’ll not leave!”

Michael stood shocked for a moment before moving forward and grabbing the boy up by his bound hands. 

“That bastard.” He mumbled under his breath as he cut the boy loose. What was that man thinking? He hadn’t heard from him in years and he sends him a boy? Why?

Michael decides it doesn’t matter. If Harp wants him to teach this boy then he will. He could never deny Harp anything before and he couldn’t deny him now.

“What’s your name?” He watched as the boy rubbed at his sore wrists.

“Simon.”

Michael gave him a feral smile. “Welcome to the Frontier, Simon.”

\---

Declan stood on a crag of Scotland, letting the wind blow through his hair and filling his lungs with the salty air. He looked out at the sea, watching as the sun set.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and he placed his hands on the delicate hands clasped over his stomach.

“You don’t have to worry about Simon. He’s a resourceful lad, and you know Michael will take care of him.” Grace’s voice soothed the wild that was starting to roar inside of him.

“I know.” And he did. He knew Michael would take care of Simon, just like he took care of Michael. He’d probably do a better job of it than he did. Some days Declan wondered if he made the right choice in not bring Michael back to England with him. Then he remembered the last time he saw Michael. The wild had taken him and Declan knew that he couldn’t take him away. Declan still felt the wild itch beneath his skin even when he’s out on the open moors and he knew he would always crave the wilds of the Frontier, but he had Grace. Grace who could calm the wild enough for him to enjoy his new life. They agreed they couldn’t go back yet, the death of Benton still too fresh. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” Grace said, taking his hand. He took one last look out to the sea. Somewhere out there was a wilderness where a man was wild and free. Someday he’d go back. But tonight he follows Grace down the crag to his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at bugontherug.tumblr.com or check out bugontherug-fics.tumblr.com for fic recs, fan art, etc


End file.
